


【MP】渡假

by SemperFideli



Category: MP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【MP】渡假

感受著撫過面頰的微風，Merlin坐在躺椅上望著前方那一片閃爍著陽光的海浪，臉上雖然面無表情，但在他身側的男人知道這是對方放空時的狀態，所以並不去打擾而是仰頭喝下手裡冰鎮過後的啤酒，微苦的涼意瞬間沖刷掉了體內那殘餘的暑氣。

二人就著房子前廊的陰影架好了躺椅後已經維持了現狀約一個小時，這座海島是Percival的私人土地，為了今天他特地花了一番功夫作過整理。

 

身為Kingsman的中樞人物，Merlin無疑是職責最重的成員，即使是身為領導的Arthur所經手的事都未必有他的一半，從調查到接洽分派還有輔助指導，然後是收尾和抹消一些不該留存的痕跡，更別提有時還得親自出馬參與某些比較棘手的任務，就算是任務行進間的空窗期，還是可以見到Merlin坐在辦公桌上整理關於任務的檔案和資料。

但功能再如何強大，Merlin終究還只是個血肉之軀的人類，他的沉默淡定也許會讓比較不熟的同仁產生誤解，但可瞞不過Percival，特別是在他將對方馬克杯裡的熱茶換成冰牛奶後Merlin竟也毫無反應的喝了，Percival挑了挑眉，對於一個乳糖不耐症患者來說這可不是什麼理想的反應。

在看著Merlin儲存完最後一批檔案後，Percival伸手按住Merlin的椅子將他轉向自己，望著對方鏡片後方位於眼下的暗淡陰影後忍不住嘆了口氣。

 

向Arthur取得休假許可後，Percival索性直接開著車到門口堵Merlin，在也被強迫接下休假的對方一頭霧水的踏出總部大門後直接連人帶車空運到了島上。

這才有了眼下這難能可貴的畫面，畢竟平時的Merlin可說一直是在半出勤的狀態下待命，就算下班返家，甚至是Percival在床上陷入沉睡後仍會被Merlin離開床的動作給弄醒，然後看著對方抓著平板的背影搖搖頭無奈的繼續睡去。

這座島上沒有任何過於先進的機械器材，有的只是他們在這渡假的必需品－－當然也沒有那塊搖控器似的平板，所以Merlin可以真正的放鬆，不去管任何關於Kingsman的事。

畢竟Kingsman可不是世界上唯一的特務組織，沒必要把全世界的麻煩都時時攬在他們身上處理不是？

 

「謝謝你，還有……抱歉。」Merlin突然撐起身望向一旁總是沉默陪伴著自己的男人，眼神裡出現了少有的暖意與歉疚。

Percival只是淺笑，放下空酒瓶起身給了對方一個輕吻，唇瓣間嘗得到酒精的苦澀與海風的鹹，但卻也有絲微的甜夾雜其中。

伸手取下了Merlin的眼鏡，Percival望著這張曾經對自己許下誓言的嚴肅臉龐，這也是為何他會選擇將那只電擊用戒指戴在無名指上的原因，既然無法改變對方原有的個性，那他也只能義無反顧的跟隨。

「你有將連線通訊關起來嗎？」Percival轉了轉手裡的眼鏡，他可不會忘了這個東西有多危險－－各種意義上的，特別是在Eggsy成為Galahad之後。

「當然，我不是那種一衝動就什麼都拋到腦後的小鬼。」Merlin勾起了一抹調侃意味的笑，了然於心的Percival則是嗯哼了聲不多作回應，畢竟這其中可還牽扯到他們的最高領導。

「這倒提醒我也得叮囑一下Roxy才行。」Percival可不想自己照看大的小女孩不小心就落下了什麼話柄，哪怕是一丁點也不行。

「現在換你提起公事了，別忘了我們可是在渡假。」Merlin眉頭一挑，伸手按上身上男人的後頸往自己的方向一壓，讓對方原本意圖辯駁的話語變成破碎的喘息。

 

 

夜晚，二人坐在沙灘上，讓冰冷的浪花拍打著腳底，Percival索性直接往後一倒枕著沙望著上方滿天的繁星。

「你知道嗎，我曾經規劃過退休後該做些什麼，像這樣的生活也許不錯。」

聽見Merlin這麼說，就連Percival也不由得露出了訝異的眼神望著這個被其他組織成員私下稱為人型電腦的男人。

「我不是King，沒打算賴在這位置上直到老死。」Merlin端起了馬克杯啜了一口，然後拿起保溫瓶往放在Percival身邊的杯子也注入了八分滿的熱茶，現在他總算知道Merlin方才準備的背包裝著什麼了，Percival坐起身捧起暖和卻不燙手的杯子，雖是夏夜，但吹久了海風也是會讓人著涼的「那麼，你覺得目前有合適的新人嗎？」

「像我的？沒有。」Merlin倒是答的乾脆，這讓Percival忍不住笑了出來「但適合成為下任Merlin的……也許會有一、二個吧。」  
　  
　  
一陣低沉的警示聲忽然從Merlin身邊響起，Percival看著對方拿起眼鏡按下按鍵後向自己投來帶著歉意的目光，不用問也知道，會在這種時間來打擾定是組織內出了無法收拾的麻煩。  
　  
　  
「看來我們的退休計劃還得往後延一段時間呢。」Percival乾脆的起身拍掉身上的砂礫，朝著Merlin伸出手，然後在對方握上時悄悄收緊。

感受著從對方掌心傳遞而來的溫度，二人有默契的不去讓多餘的言語打擾最後這一小段獨處時光。

 

至於Merlin在回到總部後發現只是Harry和Eggsy不小心在會議室誤觸了連繫自己的緊急按鈕，近而開了一場隔音機制提升到最高然後沒有記檔的私人緊急會議，這已是後話了。


End file.
